Commonly used digital keyboard musical instruments, such as piano, accordion, electronic organ and organ, in the hands of a musician, can create great music that makes people relax in the busy work and life.
Just for fun, a certain light-emitting effect can be added to the music with the development of technology, namely music lighting technology.
The existing music lighting technology usually collects a sound signal of music, then converts the sound signal into a control signal that a light-emitting system or a light-emitting module can recognize, eventually achieves real-time change of light-emitting effect subject to the music.
For digital keyboard musical instruments, during the process of converting the sound signal into the control signal for light-emitting, as described above, the eventual light-emitting effect is only associated with a fixed pitch of a key, which is a rough control that can't achieve a more subtle control of the light-emitting effect by the course of action of the key.